Diabólica Pasión
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: Si, todo se trataba de un simple juego de placer, deseo y seducción entre sus demonios internos y externos. Una lucha de lujuria y sexo, sin sentimientos profundos de por medio. Seres que se les es prohibido Amar o sentir Afecto… SEBASTIAN X CIEL


No sabía exactamente como habían llegado a esa situación, solo una cosa si la tenia muy presente en su confundida mente y era el hecho de que él mismo había provocado tal problema. Sabía que jugar con fuego traería sus consecuencias y más si las llamas tenían el nombre de Sebastian.

Sus ojos embelesados y el rubor de sus mejillas provocaron un disparo de éxtasis en el hombre de negro, permitiendo que sus hábiles manos se pasasen por todo su cuerpo.

Un bramido de placer salió de sus rosados labios. Lo que Sebastian entendió como un cúmulo pre-orgásmico. Sus dedos desnudos se adentraron en él, dilatando la ahora húmeda entrada de Ciel, moviéndolos en círculos y arremetiendo de manera brutal dentro de esta. Acercó su boca sonriente en el duro pezón izquierdo del chico chapándolo con maestría, generando que arqueara su espalda en busca de más contacto.

Ciel no lo soporto más y soltando un gemido ronco se vino sobre Sebastian. Este aun sin retirarlos de la entrada del chico, sintió los rítmicos espasmos que las paredes internas después del orgasmo, sacándolos cuando sintió aun más apretada la zona. Sin pensárselo, se los llevó directamente a la boca saboreándolos y deleitándose por el sabor de los mismos.

Ciel respiraba aun agitadamente retorciéndose un poco en la cama mientras su entrada aun sufría de espasmos. Ese había sido el orgasmo más placentero que hubiese sentido en toda su vida. Sus ojos mecánicamente se enfocaron en el ojirojo quien sonrío satisfecho ante el rictus erótico de Ciel.

Sebastian se situó sobre él, presionando su miembro erecto aun envuelto por su pantalón en la húmeda zona de su esfínter, produciendo un movimiento rítmico muy leve sobre la enrojecida zona, provocando ligeros espasmos y gemidos en Ciel.

Este, gimió ronco aun excitado a pesar de haber tenido un primer orgasmo, restregándose más contra el endurecido pene. Sebastian entrecerró sus brillantes rubíes con devoción ante la silenciosa entrega del chico.

─ Bocchan, ha sido una _niño_ muy travieso ─ hizo un sonido de negación y reproche con sus labios, inclinando sus cejas en un rictus triste y penoso, que ciertamente era totalmente falso ─ Debe ser _castigado_ por portarse mal y jugar juegos peligrosos ─

Ciel fulmino con sus, ahora, zafiros ojos al hombre sobre él. Los rubíes ojos de Sebastian adquirieron un brillo diabólico mientras sus colmillos sobresalían de su seductora sonrisa.

─ Eres un maldito ─ formuló el chico con voz agónica debido a la excitación ─ Ya me las pagaras ─ sus aguados ojos se cerraron arqueando su cuerpo con sensualidad. Soltando otro gemido.

~+~+~+~+ FLASH BACK +~+~+~+~

La mansión Phantomhive se encontraba hecha un desastre y no era ni más ni menos que la culpa de sus inútiles sirvientes. Por lo que ahora lo aquejaba un indudable dolor de cabeza.

Aun a sus recién cumplidos 17 años [los cuales ciertamente no los aparentaba], Ciel Phantomhive tenia que lidiar con asuntos políticos, empresarios y delictivos demasiado estresante como para también lidiar con la falta de coordinación y profesionalismo de esos inútiles humanos. Todo era culpa de Sebastian, su demonio mayordomo.

Y era su culpa únicamente porque a él se le daba la gana echársela, si, así de sencillo. _Él_ era su _**amo**_, y si él quería, podría ordénale chuparle los pies si deseaba. Pero eso ahora, no era el asunto. El verdadero asunto trataba, de que es lo que haría el demonio al respecto…

Por esa razón, en esos momentos él susodicho se encontraba parado frente a su escritorio y su persona, mirándole con aparente fastidio y rabia. "_Aun no lo supera"_, fue su pensamiento al recordar el hecho de que ahora y por toda la eternidad, Sebastian no dejaría de ser su mayordomo y al parecer aun no se resignaba a tal hecho.

─¿se le ofrece algo, _Bocchan_?─ la ultima palabra se había deslizado con un toque peligroso, Ciel no le dio importancia a tal hecho.

Por lo que mirándolo con su ojo izquierdo y con una seriedad carente de emociones le dijo:

─por tu incompetencia y pésimo trabajo, esos inútiles han terminado por destruir mas de la mitad de esta mansión, así que tienes que repararlo─ en su voz no había entrada para un pretexto, era una orden, lo hacia si o si.

─Puede que usted sea mi _**Amo**_, pero aun sigo siendo un demonio poderoso, y si le conviene, no debería provocarme, _Bocchan_─ eso había sido claramente una amenaza lanzada con letal veneno, pero a Ciel no le importó en lo mas mínimo.

─Eso no quita que seas un inútil─ los ojos de ambos destellaron de emociones negativas.

Sebastian ciertamente se había sentido ofendido, por lo que segado por la ira, arremetió contra el más joven acorralándolo sobre el escritorio.

─le demostrare…que tan _INUTIL_ puedo ser─ el demonio había hablado sobre su oído, presionando su cuerpo sobre el mas pequeño.

~+~+~+~+~ FIN FLASH BACK ~+~+~+~+~

Y después de eso, el demonio lo había arrastrado hasta su habitación, donde ahora se encontraba en esa vergonzosa situación…

─ ¡Oh!, ya me arrepentiré cuando llegue ese momento ─ paso su lengua por sus labios saboreándose el momento ─ Pero mientras tanto me deleitare con lo que estamos haciendo ahora ─ llevó nuevamente su mano a la parte baja del chico acariciando su entrada con su dedo índice ─ esta muy húmedo Bocchan ─ sus ojos viajaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su mano ─ parece que aguarda ansioso por _mi_ ─ calló cuando una bofetada fue dada en su mejilla derecha. Mirando al chico con molestia.

─ ¡De que vas maldito enfermo! ─ Su espalda se arqueó cuando los dedos de Sebastian entraron de golpe en su entrada, rasgándola un poco provocándole un dolor placentero.

─ No, no, no, Bocchan, debe comportarse si no quiere que me moleste con usted ─ sacó un poco sus dos dedos solo para unir otros dos mas, haciendo que las paredes se abriesen de golpe, provocándole un grito desgarrador. Soltó una tenue risilla por el dolor causado a su amo ─no querrá que eleve un tono a la hora de los castigos ¿verdad? ─

Ciel ya no dijo ni hizo nada mas, sus ojos se cerraron arqueándose mas ante los espasmos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas mientras sus piernas temblaban. Movió sus caderas un poco, profundizando más la sensación de los intrusos en su interior.

Sebastian se deleitaba ante el bochorno del chico. Metió más sus dedos en él y con la otra mano se abrió el pantalón como pudo, hurgando en este hasta sacar su erecta virilidad. Frotándosela con severa violencia soltando leves gemidos.

Ciel llevó una de sus manos a su pezón derecho apretándolo sensualmente mientras la otra la dirigía a sus labios metiéndose su dedo índice a su boca. Mirando con total sensualidad al demonio sobre sí.

Si bien no podía hacer nada contra esa situación, lo mejor seria dejar que el desgraciado demonio hiciese con su cuerpo lo que quisiera y después cobrárselo de alguna manera.

─Parece que finalmente Bocchan entendió su _situación_─ sonrío con soberbia el ojirojo, sacando lentamente sus dedos del interior dilatado ─y por tan buen comportamiento, le daré un _gran_ premio─ ante el ultimo comentario, Ciel maldijo al demonio interiormente su soberbia.

Se masturbó un poco antes de pasar su glande por los bordes de la entrada de Ciel. Impregnándose con sus fluidos su pene. Tocando con insistencia la zona. Ciel soltaba gemidos de gozo cada vez que ese suave y duro músculo "besaba" esa zona.

Sebastian se inclinó sobre él hasta tener el oído sobre sus labios, jadeando un poco sobre esta.

─ Muero por _hacerte mío_ ─ Ciel se estremeció por esas palabras y giro su rostro chocando sus aguados ojos sobre esas cuencas rubíes.

─ ¿entonces que _esperas_, demonio pervertido? ─ jadió la frase sensualmente agachando mas su cuerpo restregándose en el enrojecido pene del hombre sobre su esfínter.

La sonrisa del demonio se ensancho mas y con un potente golpe entro hasta que su glande choco con su próstata, sintiendo como desgarraba algo que sus dedos no alcanzaron anteriormente. Sabiendo de antemano que era su virginidad.

Espero unos momentos que le parecieron eternos, masticando y saboreando el gozo en el que se sentía envuelto. Ciel era apretado y húmedo, demasiado húmedo; viro su escarlata mirada hacia donde su conexión con él, mirando unas tenues manchas de sangre sobre su pelvis cerca de su vello. Si, él era el dueño del chico, y así seria para toda la eternidad.

Ciel examinó la penetrante mirada que el demonio tenia en ese momento, era una de posesión absoluta; Su cuerpo se sobrecogió ante tal hecho, exasperándolo un poco.

─Muévete idiota─ exclamo ansioso, moviendo sus caderas con violencia pase al dolor que sentía, aun así, no le daría la gratificación a ese demonio de verse herido ─P-por dios es tan grande y gloriosa─ jadeo con mas ímpetu y con un movimiento los hizo girar quedando él sobre el demonio, brincando de manera salvaje sobre ese endurecido, ancho y largo músculo.

Meneo sus caderas de un lado a otro brincando manera posesiva, jadeando desenfrenadamente mientras se pellizcaba con ambas manos sus pezones.

Era poco decir que Sebastian estaba un poco alucinado, la prisión en la que era sometido su miembro, se estrechaba cada vez más aun cuando el chico estaba por llegar al pre-orgasmo. Ciel soltaba bramidos de éxtasis al sentir el agresivo golpe de ese músculo sobre su interior. Era doloroso, inclusive para Sebastian también lo era, pero eso solo provocaba mayor excitación en ambos.

─ E-estoy…llega-ndo ─ con voz hiriente, Ciel arqueo su espalda, moviendo su cadera de atrás hacia delante toscamente, dejando el sube y baja completamente, ahogando con sus paredes el pene grueso y firme. Sus piernas temblaron y su voz se volvió aguda en el último momento, encajando sus uñas en el blanco pecho de Sebastian se contrajo viniéndose por segunda vez, soltando su semen sobre el abdomen del moreno y moviendo aun su cadera ─ De-monios…─ suspiro dejando que los leves pulsaciones de su zona envolvieran mas el miembro dentro de él.

Sebastian, le miro sin decir nada ni mover ningún músculo, su pene dolía, pero sabía que el efecto del deseo demoniaco aun no terminaba, éste solo concluiría si _él_ llegaba al orgasmo satisfactoriamente. Por lo tanto Ciel aun no estaría satisfecho.

Y fue de ese modo, el chico comenzó a mover nuevamente sus caderas, gozando y gimiendo levemente, estrechando a conciencia su interior, en pos de llevarlo al orgasmo. Sebastian, llevó sus manos a la cadera clavándole las uñas en el proceso. Ciel gruño de molestia clavando sus ojos ahora escarlata sobre él. Deteniéndose en seco.

─¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?─ encarno una ceja altanero, demostrando con ello que la mirada severa e iracunda que Sebastian le mostraba no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

─Levántese─ formuló quitándoselo sin delicadeza alguna de su miembro, lastimándolo un poco en el proceso ─Chúpela─ aseveró parándose y acercando su cadera al rostro del chico, tomando su pene sobre su mano derecha y la cabeza del conde en la izquierda, acercándolo a su boca.

─No lo aré ─ negó inmediatamente esta; ese demonio estaba mal de la cabeza si pensaba que se rebajaría a hacer tal cosa. Él era Ciel Phantomhive, Conde de Inglaterra y dueño de grandes compañías. Ni aun así, si fuera una _cortesana_ lo haría.

Sebastian mostró su blanca dentadura, y el filo de esta, mirando aterradoramente al chico. ─No era una pregunta _my lord_, era una _**orden**_ ─ arremetió su cabeza de forma brusca hacia su pene pulsante. ─ Así que si sabe lo que le conviene, tendrá que hacerlo ─ con mayor fuerza la incitó a acercarse más a su caliente zona.

─ Eres un maldito… ─ Ciel molesto y con el orgullo herido, tomo la base del endurecido pene masajeándolo un poco antes de llevarlo a su boca. Pasando su lengua por el glande, tocando con la punta de la misma el orificio del prepucio. Decidiendo al final llevarla directamente a su boca comenzando con el sube y baja precipitado. Sintiendo el rítmico palpitar del erecto músculo.

Sebastian, gimió un poco ante el precipitado y nada rítmico movimiento bucal de Ciel. Moviendo sus caderas un tanto, haciendo que su miembro llegara hasta su campanilla, provocándole leves arcadas. Ciel estaba molesto, pero aun se sentía insatisfecho. Sea lo que sea que ese maldito demonio le hubiese hecho, el efecto aun era duradero.

Sebastian, tomo los cabellos azul-plomo de Ciel, enterrando con vehemencia su entrepierna en la garganta, tocando la campanilla y la pared de la faringe del chico, gimiendo un tanto más fuerte cuando sintió cerca su primer orgasmo. Ciel se dejo hacer, extasiado aun sin admitirlo de deseo por probar el semen de su mayordomo.

─ Demonios…─ Sebastian saco su erección de la boca del chico y comenzó a masturbarse, miró a Ciel deseoso y le tomo el mentón con una de sus manos ─ Abra la boca Bocchan ─ y así lo hizo sin despegar sus ojos de él, y con un leve berrido grabe y frotándosela con agresividad, Sebastian se vino en su boca, clavando su pene dentro para que tragase sus residuos. Con un leve gemido, Ciel tomo todo lo que pudo tomar, saboreando el resultado de la felación. Limpiando con sus dedos los residuos que había alrededor de su boca y parte de su cara llevándolos a la misma, limpiando estos.

─ ¿Satisfecho?...─ preguntó mirando a Sebastian encarnando una ceja con soberbia. Sabia de antemano que el demonio no lo estaba al mirar como su miembro pulsaba levemente y aun estaba erecto. ─ veo que no…─ sonrió derrochando sarcasmo tras sus palabras.

Sin articular frase o palabra alguna, Sebastian tomo del brazo llevándolo donde un tocador promedio de la habitación. Estrellándolo frente al espejo sacándole un quejido de dolor, separándole las piernas y entrando en él de manera brusca.

─Basta de mierdas, estoy muy caliente como para aguantar sus estupideces ─ los ojos del Conde se abrieron ante la sorpresa; jamás había escuchado decir tales palabras blasfemitas de la culta boca del mayordomo. ─Tan caliente que me aseguraré de grabarme en usted como si fuese fuego ─ arremetió con violencia, haciendo que el sonido de su pelvis chocando con los redondeados glúteos fuese más obsceno y erótico.

Ciel miró en el espejo las facciones del demonio mientras se hacia de manera brusca con su cuerpo, encendiéndose aun mas si se podía, gimiendo de manera alta, aguda y en otras ocasiones grabe. Sebastian lo tomó por los hombros y lo levantó de donde estaba postrado, acomodándolo de tal manea que quedase pegado a su pecho, levantándole las piernas y subiéndolas al aire con su inhumana fuerza.

─ Contemple _Bocchan_, _nuestra_ actividad ─ coreó con espasmos leves permitiendo que el chico mirase a través del espejo como era sometido a esa enorme virilidad.

Ciel estaba excitado de sobremanera, gozó mirando como era que ese pene entraba y salía de su entrada, permitiendo contemplar como su zona enrojecida se estrechaba y se ampliaba a cada movimiento de este.

─ Voy a venirme dentro, dejaré que mi semen llegue asta donde tu interior y voy a tocar tu próstata repetidas veces, de modo que estos lo único que quisiesen sentir siempre, será mi falo dentro de ti─ a cada palabra obscena del hombre, Ciel vibraba en éxtasis.

Ciel, arqueo su cuerpo cuando una arremetida brutal del moreno lo dejó viendo pequeñas lucecitas; su vista un poco nublada y sus mejillas sonrosadas y los jadeos que soltaban le indicaba a Sebastian que estaba apunto de llegar nuevamente. Los pezones sonrosados de sus pechos se exaltaron más, cambiando a una leve tonalidad roja.

Y con un bramido semi-agudo, Ciel alcanzó el orgasmo mas intenso que los otros anteriores. Contrayendo con irreverente fuerza su interior por lo que obligo a Sebastian a enterrarse más al fondo, soltando de forma brusca su semen en ese cálido sitio.

Ciel se arqueo sintiendo como si algo en su interior ardiese, quemando sus entrañas con vehemencia. Para segundos más tarde sentir el frío mármol del piso de su habitación cosa que le indicó que sus piernas habían sido bajadas. Su respiración trató de acompasarse mientras sentía el ardor mitigarse un poco. Sabia de ante mano que Sebastian le sostenía para que no se cayera de fauces al suelo por lo agotado que estaba.

Sebastian se retiro lentamente del interior, dejando que un extraño líquido negro saliera del mismo. Le llevó a la cama y lo recostó sobre esta, dejándolo ahí para que se estabilizara un poco. Tomo su miembro y lo sacudió un poco tratando de que bajara lentamente la conmoción de su orgasmo.

Después de unos minutos, miró nuevamente a Ciel, quien ya respiraba con normalidad y lo miraba un poco expectante. Como si estuviese pidiéndole una explicación.

Al no recibir pronto una repuesta, llevó sus dedos a su zona baja, tomando con sus dedos la extraña sustancia negra mirándola con cierto aire de devoción, llevando ese poco a su boca saboreándolo levemente.

─ No haga eso Bocchan, o no me are responsable de lo que pudiese pasarle ─ pronunció el moreno con voz gruesa y profunda, mirándole con un destello de malestar y lujuria.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ Nuevamente, Ciel tomó aquel extraño semen y lo mostró ante el moreno encarnando una ceja. Extrañado por el color del mismo ─ Cuando te viniste en mi boca era blanco ─ dijo dudoso ─ No me digas que te estas echando a perder ─ burló con intención.

─ Al contrario mi _señorito_, el que mi semen sea negro solo indica que algo va a cambiar a partir de ahora ─ su semblante no cambió lo que preocupó un poco al joven.

─ ¿A que te refieres? ─ preguntó inseguro de saber la respuesta.

─ hay cierto periodo en los demonios en lo que nosotros venimos a la tierra a cumplir unos cuantos de nuestros caprichos ─ dijo cerrando sus ojos acercándose después al joven acorralándolo en la cama, posándose sobre él de manera sugerente ─ buscamos de entre los humanos alguien que nos pueda servir de contenedor, no importa si es hombre o mujer, simplemente lo escogemos por su alma o el potencial de esta ─ le separó las pernas, metiéndole dos dedos en su entrada haciéndolo gemir levemente tomando los residuos de ella ─ y llevamos a cavo un ritual, de "apareamiento" en el que logramos dejar lo que nosotros denominamos la "semilla negra" o "semilla del resurgir" ─ tomo su falo y aun semi erecto lo guío hacia la rojiza entrada, impregnándolo con un poco de fluidos de esta ─ esa "semilla" da como resultado, que algo de nosotros se comience a formar en el cuerpo de esa persona "destinada" ─ se introdujo en él sacándole un leve gemido, recostándose sobre su pecho ─ eso es lo que los humanos llaman _nueva vida_. Un feto en desarrollo que no se alimenta de los nutrientes de este, si no de su misma alma, hasta el momento que llegue su hora de nacer, acabando con la vida de su contenedor ─ se incorporo un poco mirando la descompuesta mueca de Ciel ─ lamentablemente, yo no esperaba algo así, pero aun así sea un demonio no puedo controlar todo lo que mi cuerpo hace, aunque hay algo bueno en todo esto ─ sonrío como quien no quiere la cosa ─ al ser usted un demonio, no morirá, en cambio el producto se tendrá que alimentar de sus nutrientes forzosamente si no quiere morir ─ mostró su eterna sonrisa atractiva de siempre ─ en pocas palabras, lo mas probable es que ya este "preñado" de mi y seremos padres dentro de unos…seis meses ─ burló con la razón.

Ciel no dijo nada, aparentemente la noticia aun no terminaba de procesarse en esa cabecita azul-plomo por lo que Sebastian pudo deducir.

Expectante, el moreno esperaba una reacción, cosa que llego unos minutos después cuando el cuerpo del chico comenzó a temblar levemente, cambiando su expresión de sorpresa por una de infinita molestia.

Apretando las imperfectas sabanas de su cama, trato de concentrar su ira en un solo punto, el moreno sobre y "dentro" de él.

─ ¡ERES UN MALDITO MAL NACIDO HIJO DE PERRA! ─ aseveró con viva voz, dejando perplejo al mayordomo quien no esperaba una reacción así ─ ¡ SAL DE MI EN ESTE MOMENTO, AHORA! ─ Se removió incomodo y con los ojos encendidos en un rojo carmesí.

Sebastian le tomo de sus manos posando a regañadientes los brazos de l chico sobre su cabeza.

─ Lamentablemente, no puedo hacer lo que me pide ─ declaró con total seriedad, Ciel dejo de hacer jaleo y lo miró con sorpresa, pidiendo a través de su mirada una explicación; Sebastian bufó con fastidio ─ por que si así lo hiciera, el feto no me reconocería como su creador, debemos permanecer en esta posición por lo menos el día completo, a si que le sugiero cierre sus ojos, relájese y trate de dormir ─ beso su frente incitándolo a obedecer.

Ciel soltó un bufido molesto y se relajó hasta quedar en paz con él mismo, mirando con interés la mirada de Sebastian que aparentemente no trasmitían emoción alguna. Soltándose del agarre de sus muñecas, llevó su mano a su plano y tonificado vientre, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo cuando una palabra cruzo de manera fugas en su mente.

_Padre…_

Ser padre o en estos casos _madre_ de un bebé, uno que él mismo engendraría… era aterrador de solo pensarlo. Su mente no cavilaba bien respecto a esa nueva idea.

Sintió un leve toque en su mano sobre su vientre, mirando esa grande extremidad entrelazando sus dedos, tocando el mismo sitio. Sus ojos viraron a los de Sebastian quien tenía una expresión tranquila e imperturbable.

─ _Bocchan_… le sugiero que no piense en ello en estos momentos ─ habló con armonía, guiando sus manos entrelazadas a ambos pechos unidos ─ mejor descanse, mañana aclararé todas sus dudas, pero por el momento, descanse ─.

Ciel entrecerró sus ojos con cansancio, sentía un ligero arrullo en las palabras de Sebastian, como si quisiera llenarlo de calma, y sin ser consiente de cómo o cuando, se quedo dormido…

Tres meses habían pasado desde entonces y sorpresivamente, su demonio había tenido por completo la razón, y era por ello que ahora cargaba con un peso extra, muy notorio por cierto, sobre su barriga. Aun que las malas noticias no acabaron ahí.

La peor de todas era que, esperaba mellizos. Dos hermosos bebes que hasta el momento no sabía lo que serían. Aunque estaba seguro de que Sebastian si lo sabía. Y eso explicaba las extrañas risillas que le mostraba.

Por su seguridad –mental sobre todo- se había reusado a salir de su habitación en todo ese tiempo, por lo que se había aislado todo ese tiempo de sus demás sirvientes, cosa que tenía demasiado preocupados a los demás. Era más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Y eso era otra de las cosas por las que Sebastian se burlaba.

─¿Quieres callarte?─ hablo ya de verdad molesto, por escuchar el tenue tintinear de la risilla de su mayordomo negro. Este simplemente amplió más su sonrisa.

─No debería molestarse tanto Bocchan, recuerde que podría hacerle daño al _Bebe_─ lo último que dijo claramente había sido una burla, burla que Ciel aborreció de inmediato.

─Eres un desgraciado, estoy así por **tu** culpa─ objetó con clara verdad, eso a Sebastian no lo ofendió. ─Y como es tu culpa, me traerás un postre en estos momentos─ lo dicho no daba lugar a reclamaciones o negaciones. Así que simplemente el moreno lo hizo.

En la cocina, Sebastian resopló con fastidio, si el mocoso ya era berrinchudo, caprichudo y exigente, ahora con el embarazo lo era más, y que decir de los acostumbrados malos tratos de su parte hacia con él.

Pareciera que en esa relación **jamás** habría _Amor_. Irónico.

Más no le importaba, a fin de cuentas permanecerían toda una eternidad juntos. Como dice el dicho, al mal tiempo buena cara…

Ciel por otra parte se sentía frustrado, las cosas no habían salido como debían de haber sido a su parecer, es decir, con Sebastian de su sirviente eterno y él como su señor. Sin pasar de esa línea que dividía una de la otra, por lo que ahora por culpa de sus descontroles es que cargaba con dos pares de engendros, que al nacer serian el lazo que los unirían aun más en la eternidad.

Que relación tan más **bizarra** tenían, y dado a que permanecerían juntos siempre, tendría que aguantarse y soportarse el uno al otro, por culpa de sus hormonas.

Suspiró, destensando su cuerpo y tratando de verle el lado bueno al asunto, el cual prácticamente no había.

─Bocchan…─ esa voz que le crispaba los nervios le sacó de su ensoñación, por lo que enfocando sus ojos en esos pares escarlata se dio a la tarea de aceptar que fuese como fuese, Sebastian era el padre de sus hijos, y que sin querer aceptarlo, él era la mejor opción entre otros.

Dolía…

Dolía como los mil demonios –sarcasmo-, era tan insoportable que enterró sus afiladas uñas sobre la cama revolcándose en ciertas ocasiones, cuando una nueva contracción le atacaba. Sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas y unos cuantos gimoteos salían de su boca mientras seguía las indicaciones de su ahora "esposo".

No era que de la noche a la mañana se amasen profundamente y viviesen felices…por supuesto que no, solo habían llegado a tal punto en el que vivir juntos había hecho que llegasen a tolerarse el uno al otro. Se casaron si, pero eso no significaba nada para ellos.

Lo que si tenia valor, era el Sexo, el placer, y todos esos sentimientos lujuriosos que los hacían vibrar. Lo hacían tantas veces que no les importaba lastimarse en el proceso.

Por lo que con el pasar de los días, no dudaron en confiere el uno con el otro…

─¡Puje Bocchan, puje!─ el moreno le animo mientras sus manos hacían "maravillas" sobre su cuerpo para traer al mundo a sus hijos. Pero eso no evitó que Ciel le mirase de manera iracunda.

─¡ESO HAGO IDIOTA!, ¡¿QUÉ NO VEZ?─ le gritó pero a Sebastian no le molesto en absoluto. ─Tu…hijo de perra─ le insultó nuevamente comenzando a retorcerse de dolor y pujando cuando el moreno se lo pedía. Agradecía enormemente ser un demonio inmortal, porque de haber sido un simple humano, ya hubiese muerto en el proceso ─Sebastian…ya no puedo…más─ su voz se escuchaba cansada y quebrada.

─Falta poco Bocchan, no se rinda─ Sebastian le miro con una sonrisa simple, Ciel enfoco sus ojos cristalinos en él, confiando plenamente en sus palabras.

Así que tras unas cuantas horas de trabajo de parto, era que ahora tenían sobre sus regazos a dos pequeños bultitos.

Los ojos de Ciel se llenaron de tanta devoción que Sebastian rio un tanto por ello, recibiendo como era costumbre una mala mirada del más pequeño.

─No te rías─ ordenó, pero Sebastian no le obedeció. Más que eso, solo se acomodó más cerca de él para que los dos mellizos estuviesen juntos.

Eran como gotas de agua, tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes. Cabellos negros, piel blanca como la porcelana. Iguales, pero con la única diferencia que tenían los ojos bicolores. Uno rojo, y otro azul. Y el hecho de que fuesen un niño y una niña.

─Yo creo que nos quedaron muy lindos─ el comentario irónico de Sebastian solo provocó la molestia del más joven.

─No digas estupideces, son hermosos ─suavizó su mirada posándola sobre los bebes ─porque son nuestros─ fue su comentario final y Sebastian no pudo negar estar de acuerdo con tal hecho.

─Si, nuestros ─su voz adquirió un tinte lujurioso y acercó sus labios sobre el oído de su pareja ─ Y no dudes que tendremos más─ comentó lujurioso.

Y Ciel no pudo nada más que sonrojarse de la vergüenza. Haciendo que Sebastian riera por su cara roja.

─Eres un pervertido─ le susurró molesto, y el ojirojo solo rio con más tono.

─Y me enorgullezco de eso─ beso la blanca sien ─ ya sabes, solo _**Diabólico Placer**_…─ sus colmillos se afilaron al tiempo que sus ojos brillaron escarlata, haciendo que los de Ciel adquirieran el mismo brillo.

Si, todo se trataba de un simple juego de placer, deseo y seducción entre sus demonios internos y externos. Una lucha de lujuria y sexo, sin sentimientos profundos de por medio. Seres que se les es prohibido Amar o sentir Afecto…

Seres guiados solo por **Diabólica Pasión**…

~END~


End file.
